far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
The Yamauchi-Mandate Compound of Learning.
The USEPT has opened a new campus on the planet of Hong Lu on behalf of the Democratic Mandate. Focusing on primary and secondary education, as well as providing an Institutional Space, its long term intent is to help integrate Hong Lu back to the Empire. History Following House Triangulum’s increased presence on Hong Lu in 3200, the Democratic Mandate were sent an invite to help build Hong Lu back up. As a result, a few members of the Democratic Mandate traveled to Hong Lu and established themselves in Sector 15--the Tai Minh City Sector--in the area around the Yamauchi Plaza District 1504. After realizing that many people on the planet had no education at all, and are often lured into crime as a result of their lack of education,the Democratic Mandate requested further support from Ias to address this from the ground up. Another group was sent to support the Members on Hong Lu and build a specialized educational compound. Whilst there is also a new Institute on Hong Lu, the Democratic Mandate are aware of the long term approach required in order to address the lack of education on the planet, and so their major focus on Hong Lu is on educating serfs with primary and secondary education systems from Ias. Organization The Yamauchi-Mandate Compound of Learning is divided into three parts: the Democratic Mandate School Compound, the General Education Facilities (GEF) and the Institute of Learning (IL). The Democratic Mandate School Compound teaches children, teens and young adults simple education, helping them out of their criminal lives into a life of stability. This is a bespoke educational facility designed to address the unique issues facing those on Hong Lu. The other parts of the campus are common among USEPT facilities.The GEF teaches select courses from the main USEPT campus on Ias, and the Institute of Learning, which is a one of a kind Institute focusing on researching education and learning itself. The Hong Lu USEPT branch has their own giant campus and compound which includes the following extra services, housing possibilities and extracurricular activities. Democratic Mandate School Compound The DMSC is divided into two different schools. These are attended by both serfs and nobles, although pupils are mainly from the former. Junior School is the first stop for all children and young teens, who attend the DMSC. In the Junior School they learn first how to read, write and count. Then they learn Astronomy, History and Imperial Culture. Courses and subject matter get more complex as pupils move through Junior School, which is finished once they have completed and passed the Senior Test. Successfully testing in the Senior Test allows them to join the Senior School or the USEPT. Whilst nobles have the option to immediately join either institution, it is mandatory for serfs to attend the Senior School. This is to ensure that they learn a wide plethora of basic skills which make them suitable to undertake most common jobs within the Empire. While they are attending the school, they are continually tested to figure out their talents and skills. Some of the most gifted Senior School Graduates are then invited to join the USEPT University. Others receive job propositions from the Democratic Mandate or their partners, with House Triangulum hosting many jobs fayres and recruitment days for those with the talent and potential to succeed. The IL The Institute of Learning is divided into three sub departments. The Department of Data Research Responsible for gathering information on learning by participating as observers in the DMSC. Most of the data is retained by using the infrastructure of the compound, but a few members of the department are also send on research missions on other planets. The Department is in charge of communication with House Triangulum, making sure the DMSC, the USEPT and their students don’t insult the House or any other House by breaking certain boundaries or crossing lines. The Department of Education Responsible for the courses of the USEPT that are special to Hong Lu. They teach the students on Hong Lu, how to teach, what to teach and what to use, while teaching. They also have courses on the history of education The Department of Divulgation Responsible for publishing research papers and teaching the general public about the ISPT’s discoveries. The fact that the Institute is funded by the Democratic Mandate is bound to create some bias on which papers are published and which are rejected, but the department only green-lights research that has a correct methodology and abundant empirical evidence. Another duty of the Department of Divulgation is to offer their consultation to nobles seeking to improve their governance through the implementation of democratic (or quasi-democratic) policies. The Compound The Compound itself is a secluded area, so to keep the students of both the USEPT and the DMSC safe. The Compound is split into three parts, the USEPT, the Junior School and the Senior School. There are places the students of all three schools meet, but the actual lectures and lessons are held in separate buildings. These places are mostly parks, plazas, shopping malls, as well as other places for free time activities. The DMSC Junior School Building are built closest to the 14 Red Dogs Society Megastructure District to invite as many young people from there into the school and help them to decriminalize. The DMSC Senior School Buildings are built closest to the The Zuànshí Diamond District to show them their possible future, if they are energetic and diligent enough. There are also Quarters for students attached to both Schools. The USEPT Buildings and fields are built closest to sector 27 to shorten the way for Nobles of House Triangulum. The USEPT Campus is built similar to the others on Ias and Aomori. The biggest buildings on the USEPT side are the Auditorium, which is the center of the General Education Facilities GEF, and the IL’s building both filled with halls for lectures and rooms for study. Another important building is the Ivory Library, where most of the research is collected and organized. There are Quarters for each Noble House, as well as an Emperox suite, should they ever want to visit the school. There are also Quarters for serf students and workers. Category:Democratic Mandate Category:House Triangulum Category:Hong Lu Category:USEPT